How to be a Magician
by Mutitoon90
Summary: Based from the stage show, 'Mickey and the Magician,' you, the reader, are an apprentice to a magician, but the simplest magic trick proves to be difficult for you. One day, you're to clean up the often-locked La Salle de Magie, and you got Jiminey Cricket to help you clean and stay on task. However, you're about to learn some very important lessons about magic that day.
1. Chapter 1

How to be a Magician

By Mutitoon90

Based from _Mickey and the Magician_

Chapter One: The Magician's Apprentice

You are running late... again. You might be a magician's apprentice, but that does not mean that you were the more punctual of people. You have always dreamed of being a magician, but you were not very good at even the most simple of tricks, earning much laughter from others at your own expense.

However, the failures and the mocking never stopped you from trying, and you had realized that the reason that you were not as good as you had hoped to be was that you were learning magic on your own. That was why you became a magician's apprentice.

As you leapt over curbs and dashed passed by people, saying "'Cuse me" and "Pardon me," as you made your way to the abode of the magician you were an apprentice to, knowing that he was understanding, but he had warned you about been late too many times.

"Look who's running late again." The unmistakable voice of 'Honest' John Foulfellow openly mocked you in your tradiness, "That (Your Name)'s always running late, and I'm surprised that magic hack hasn't dismissed (your gender pronoun) yet!"

You ignored the fox's comments and continued your way to the home of the magician. As you reached a certain store, a good friend of yours called out to you, causing you to stop.

"You're running late again!" A tiny, yet stern, voice called out, and you knew that it was your friend, Jiminey Cricket.

Jiminey Cricket was a cricket that was one of the few people that did not make fun of you for being a poor magician. He was even the one that suggested at becoming an apprentice to a magician.

"Sorry, Jiminey." You apologized to the tiny being, "I failed to notice the time until it was nearly too late."

"Let's get going then." Jiminy hopped from the store's window sill and landed on your hand, "You can't be late again, (Your Name).

"Right!" You nodded before putting the tiny friend into your (pants/skirt) pocket and resumed your dash to your employer's home.

The home of the magician was huge and sat within the outskirts of the town that you have called 'home' for most of your life. Most people in town thought he was a rich recluse, but you have found that he was a pleasant person that liked to make new friends. He was impressed with you upon your first meeting, and he made you his apprentice.

"I hope I'm on time!" You huffed out as you reached the door.

"Same here!" Jiminey shouted from your pocket.

Reaching into your other pocket, you pulled out a spare key that the magician had given you upon the start of your apprenticeship to him, and you used it to unlock the door. As you tried to put away the key, Jiminey called out to you again.

"Other pocket please!"

"Oops!" You gasped upon hearing your tiny friend, "Sorry about that!"

You opened the door and entered the manor. Inside, the manor was filled with artifacts and many things, but you knew better; the magician kept his magical items in a room of their own, trying anyone and everyone out of them and the room itself.

"Hey!" Jiminey whistled to you, "Look at the table!"

You looked at the direction where Jiminey's umbrella was pointing at and saw the little table that had a letter on it.

"I think Mister M must had to do something important to leave a letter out in the open like this." You guessed, since the magician rarely did this.

"So, read it." Jiminey suggested, and you opened the letter and read it aloud:  
 _"'Dear (Your Name),_  
 _I had to leave suddenly due to an important business arrangement, and I knew that you would be here to do your usual lesson. (Your Name), I've left the key to my Magic Room in the envelope so you can learn it; it's a little dusty in there. If you do a good job, you'll be a step closer to being a magician yourself.'"_

You paused for a moment, feeling happy to be closer to having her dream coming true.

Jiminey, who was one that did not like hearing one thing with interruptions, poked out of your pocket, hopped into the little table and looked at the letter as he pulled out his spectacles. Once his spectacles were over his eyes, he finished reading the letter:  
 _"Please, go to the Magic Room, and you'll see a list of what you are to do."_

Then, he read the 'last part' of the letter:  
 _"'P.S.: Should you be late again, you might need to find another magician to be an apprentice to.'"_

"What!?" You exclaimed in fright and looked at the letter again, but what Jiminey had 'read' was not there.

You glared at the cricket, who was laughing into his gloved hand.

"I'm sorry, (Your Name), I couldn't help myself with a joke that's well-timed."

"At my expense?" You maintained the glare at the tiny being.

"Sorry." Jiminey laughed and hopped back into your pocket to avoid any trouble from you.

You returned your attention to the near-empty envelope and pulled out a key, which had a tag that had the words 'La Salle de Magie' on it. Taking it in hand, you went to the room, which had the same words on it.

"I finally get into this room!" You jumped with excitement, "I wonder what's inside!"

"Only one way to had out." Jiminey pointed at the door with his red umbrella.

You used the key and opened the door and entered the room with the tiny cricket in your pocket.

"Wow!" You and Jiminey gasped, amazed by the many items in the room.

You went to a nearby item and examined it, saying, "It's like being in an attic; there's so many things here!"

"No kidding!" Jiminey coughed out, "Including dust and cobwebs!"

"Hey!" You noticed something on a vanity mirror, "A letter from Mister M!"

"What does it say?" Jiminey asked as he pulled out a handkerchief to cover his mouth and nose from the dust.

You opened the letter and read it aloud:  
 _"'If you're reading this, I'm not there to help you on the cleaning the Magic Room, and I'm sorry about that, (Your Name), however I'm positive that you can do the job. If you want to practice your magic, you must clear the room of the dust and the cobwebs and the floor swept of the dust. One more thing: the room must, at least, be cleared of dust and cobwebs before the moon disappears from the ceiling.'"_

That confused you and Jiminey, who asked, "The moon?"

As if on cue, a soft glow emitted itself onto you and Jiminey, causing the both of you to look up, and on the ceiling was the moon.

"Wow!" You exclaimed in awe, and the cricket stated, "Well, that explains that!"

"Come on!" You shouted as you dashed out of the room, "The sooner the room is dust-free, the sooner I can practice my magic!"

Jiminey covered his mouth as you hurried out of the Magic Room to the broom closet to get the broom, the feather duster, a mop and a bucket.

As you grabbed the items, you hummed a melody that you have heard from a long time ago, and the more you hummed, the more words that you recalled until you were able to form some of the words from your own mouth.

 _"Look within, it's there to be found._  
 _It is deep inside and all around._  
 _It's a gift that you can bring;_  
 _It's a song your heart wants to sing._  
 _So, take a breathe and take a start_  
 _And don't you be afraid._

 _"Let the magic shine,_  
 _Let the magic shine._  
 _The secrets within are beginning to glow_  
 _With a shimmer and a glimmer where they ought to go._

 _"Let the magic shine,_  
 _Let the magic shine._  
 _A twinkle of light and the shadows fade away_  
 _Okay!_  
 _Now, let it shine!"_

"Hey, (Your Name)!" You heard Jiminey's voice ringing out to you, "You need to get cleaning if you want to practice your magic!"

"Oops!" You laughed at yourself, "I got distracted again!"

You grabbed the cleaning tools and went back to the Magic Room and back to your good friend.

"Sorry about that, Jiminey!" You said as you re-entered the Magic Room with the cleaning items at hand.

"Well," Jiminey removed his blue top hat and black coat, "let's started cleaning up!"

"Right away!" You chirped happily, feeling hopeful about your future as a magician.

Using some sense, you took the feather duster, pulled out a feather and gave the feather to Jiminey, saying, "Here's a feather for you, Jiminey."

"Thanks, pal." The cricket nodded as he took the feather.

As Jiminey and you dusted and swept the room, you managed to work for five mintues straight, when you noticed a prop for a magic trick. Stopping on the cleaning and the mopping of the Magic Room, you picked up the curtain.

"(Your Name)! Jiminey whistled at you, spooking you at little, "You're supposed to be working, not playing!"

"I wasn't playing!" You defended yourself, "I was working when I found the prop."

"Okay." The cricket said before asking, "Do you know how this trick works?"

"I don't know..." A groan came from behind you and your friend, "I've heard that (your gender pronoun) needs a lot of work."

"Who said that?" You asked Jiminey, who answered back, "I don't know."

"Over here!" The voice shouted at the both of you, "On the table."

You and Jiminey looked at the small table and only saw the magician's top hat, which was sitting on its top.

"You don't suppose that the hat talked?" You asked, but Jiminey was quick to dismiss the idea of a talking hat.

"Don't be silly, (Your Name)! Hats don't talk at all. Honestly, I'm starting to think that you're getting fooled before you're out of your apprenticeship!"

"Look who's talking, Cricket!" The voice laughed, and you saw that it really was the hat on the table that was talking to you and Jiminey.

"Wow!" You exclaimed in awe at the sight, "You're a real magic hat!"

"Of course!" The hat rose upon gaining your attention, "I'm L'Chapeau Enchante, but you may call me Chap; It's more fun to be called by!"

"Okay, Chap!" You smiled as you spoke, "I'm (Your Name), and I'm going to be a great magician like Mister M.!"

This caused the magic hat to laugh out while saying, "Ha, ha! You really think that you're going to be a great magician! That's about the funniest thing I've ever heard! Ha, ha!"

"Well," you responded to the mocking hat, "at least, I'm willing to try! Now, if you please excuse me, I've got work to do!"

"Yeah!" Jiminey Cricket nodded in a huff before returning to the cleaning of the Magic Room.

"Hey, kid!" The hat called out to you, "If you're such a great magician, why don't you try that trick that you were spying on earlier?"

"(Your Name)!" Jiminey warned you, "He's trying to get you into trouble!"

"Come on, kiddo!" Chap tried to pry into your curious nature, "Give it a try!"

"Don't listen to him, (Your Name)!" The little friend hopped up and down in protest of Chap's suggestion.

"Come on, Jiminey." You said, "It's just one trick, and if it'll shut him up," you pointed a thumb towards the hat, "we could finish the cleaning in some kind of peace."

"I don't know," your tiny friend sounded unsure, "but you could be right."

"All right!" You exclaimed in excitement, "Let's give this trick a try!"

"Just don't mess it up!" The hat heckled you, but you paid no mind to it and grabbed the curtain-like prop.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Creatures and accessories of all sizes!" That earned you a laugh from Jiminey and Chap, "Watch as I make a person appear from behind this curtain!"

Seeing a nearby chair, you covered the chair with the prop before lifting it up, and you readied yourself for the trick. However, you heard something before you could say any words, magical and ordinary.

"Was that a giggle?" Jiminey asked you as he hopped onto your shoulder, and you replied, "I think so."

Then, another giggle came from behind the curtain, and that concerned you and your tiny friend. As you dropped the prop, you and Jiminey were shocked to see the giggling person from behind the prop.


	2. Chapter 2

How to be a Magician

By Mutitoon90

Based from 'Mickey and the Magician'

Chapter Two: A Lesson in Practice and Hope

A giggling being that was behind the curtain prop was a little old lady in a light blue robe that was hooded and with a pink bow at the neck. The little amount of hair that was seen from under the hood was as white as snow, and the face was of one that was kind and good.

"Oh, my!" The strange woman rose from the chair that you had covered a few moments earlier, "It looks like I've been brought here!"

"I'm sorry about that." You apologized to the little old lady, who was quick to say, "Oh, don't worry about it; it's not the first time someone's summoned me unintentionally!"

"If you don't mind," Jiminey hopped from your shoulder and to your hand, "who or what are you, ma'am?"

"Oh! How rude of me!" Exclaimed the white-haired woman, laughing at herself, "I'm a fairy and the godmother of Cinderella!"

"A fairy godmother?" You guessed, more familiar of the fairies from stories than the real thing.

"I guess you can call me that." The funny woman giggled happily, and then she realized something about you.

"Wait a moment! You're that young person that wants to be a magician!"

"I'm (Your Name)," you introduced yourself to the fairy, "and I'm hoping to be a great magician someday."

"Is that before or after 'Not Anyday?'" Chap placed his thoughts into the conversation, laughing in a mocking manner.

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" The Fairy Godmother dismissed the hat's heckling, and she turned to you, saying, "It sounds like you're in need of some practice, (Your Name)."

"Really?" You asked, barely believing your own ears.

"Of course, my dear!" Nothing in the Fairy Godmother's voice sounded like the many hecklers that taunted you and your capabilites in magic. Then, she asked, "I'll help you, but first," she paused as she started to look into her sleeves, looking for something. She asked herself as she searched her person, "Now, where did I put that wand at?!"

Jiminey, who was always willing to help, noticed something in the seat of the chair and called out to you.

"Psst! (Your Name)! I think that's her wand at the chair!"

You looked at where the cricket had pointed out to, and you saw a shining white stick, which made you think of a conductor's baton. However, you picked it up and asked out to the Fairy Godmother, "Is this your wand?"

Turning to you, the blue-claded woman gasped in delight before exclaiming in glee and relief, "That's it! Thank you very much, my dear!"

"All I'm seeing right now," Chap chimed in his thoughts, "is the blind leading the blind."

"Don't pay him any mind!" The Fairy Godmother waved dismissively at the magic hat as she spoke to you, "He's just annoyed that he can't do any real magic outside of being a talking hat."

"I can still hear you!" Chap was not amused by the older woman's word, but you and Jiminey failed to heed him as the Fairy Godmother stared to help you out with your magic.

"Now, you'll need to learn some magic words."

"Magic words?" Jiminey hopped up and down with a noticable annoyance, "That's for fake Magic-makers!"

"For the most part, you're right," the kindly being made no attempt at denying the insect's words, "but some of us Magic-makers _do_ rely on magic words, and there are even spells that require them, regardless how powerful a Magic-maker can be."

"What's a Magic-maker?" You asked, looking very confused about the term.

"It's really a generalized term to group in those that can use magic." Jiminey explained to you, and the Fairy Godmother added, "And it can be the most powerful to the most unlikely."

"Okay." You nodded as you finally got an understanding about magic-makers, however with a clearing of the Fairy Godmother's thoart, you realized that you have not even started the lesson, and you have already got distracted!

"For now," the kind magic-maker stated, "we'll use my magic words for this time."

"And what are they?" You inquired, and your teacher answered in a musical tone.

 _"Salagadoola mechicka boola  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.  
Put them together and what have you got?  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo._

 _"Salagadoola mechicka boola  
Bibbidi-bobbid-boo.  
It'll do magic, believe it or not.  
Bibbidi-bobbid-boo."_

As the fae sang the magic words, colorful sparks of light flew from her wand and landed on two figurines of blue birds. The tiny birds flew into the air and went to a mannequin, which was next to be touched by magic of the Fairy Godmother.

 _"Yes, salagadoola means  
Mechicka booleroo,  
But the thingmabob that does the job  
Is bibbidi-bobbid-boo."_

On the third verse, the kindly Magic-maker aimed her wand at the mannequin, but she did not use the wand, until the two blue figurines landed on the mannequin's form. When the magic flew from the tip of the wand to the mannequin and the birds, a beautiful light blue dress hang over the mannequin's form, and the birds, which were as white as doves, flew off and returned to their original places and poses.

"Now," the fairy turned to you, "let's try it together!"

"Okay." You felt more nervous than you have ever felt, but Jiminey was saying, "Don't worry; you've got this!"

Hearing your dear friend's words helped you to reach out for the wand.

"You will hold it right here," the Fairy Godmother instructed you while placing your hand on the wand, "and I'll hold the wand just above your hand."

Once your hand and the fae's hand were placed on the wand, the Fairy Godmother said to you, "Now, point the wave towards the dress, and we'll say the magic words together!"

"Yes, ma'am." Meeked out a voice from your lips, causing the fae to laugh a little before saying, "Don't fret, my dear; I'll be helping out through all of this."

"Thank you." You managed to sigh out of relief before you aimed the wand at the beautiful outfit.

"Do you remeber the magic words?" The fae asked, and with renewed confidence, you replied, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Now, slowly" the fairy giggled with glee, "the magic words..."

You were thankful that the Fairy Godmother was taking things slow with you, or you might have messed up the words badly and made a big mess.

"Bibiddy-Bobiddy-Boo!"

With a streak of sparking light, the magic flew from the wand and touched the dress, causing a most wonderful thing to occur: a beautiful girl appeared.

She had beautiful golden locks of hair in a neat upward bun, her eyes were so fill of kindness and hope that she could make the Fairy Godmother look like a mischief-maker and her face was one of great beauty, however something told you that her true beauty was under the good looks, the gown and the matching accessories, which were the choker, the headband, the earrings and the glass slippers.

Upon seeing the girl, the Fairy Godmother exclaimed in pure joy, "Cinderella!" Then, she ran up to the girl and said, "It's so good to see you again, my dear."

"It's wonderful to see you again too!" The young woman shared in the fae's excitement, although not to the same extent, but then she noticed you and Jiminy and asked, "Who are your friends?"

"Oh!" The Fairy Godmother just realized that she had forgotten both you and your friend in her excitement upon seeing Cinderella again, "I'm sorry, my dear! This is (Your Name) and Sir Jiminey Cricket!"

You were shocked upon hearing your friend's title and confronted him about it.

"'Sir' Jiminey Cricket?"

Jiminey tried to explain himself, saying, "That was a good while ago, and I didn't think there were any other fairies flying around these days!"

"A fairy gave you a title?" You asked, while eyeing the small insect, who said, "That's right; I'm an 'Offical Conscience,' and I'm proud of that title too!"

"Of course, you should be!" The Fairy Godmother went to the cricket's aid, "Why, he help my cousin, the Blue Fairy, grant a wish for a kindly toymaker, who wanted a son to call his own."

"And then," you still glared at the little bug, "why were you so hung up about me being a magician's apprentice?"

Jiminey gulped sheepishly as he said, "I thought he was a fake, because I'm more likely to believe in fairy magic than human magic."

"While that makes sense," Cinderella interjected her thoughts into the conversation, "I think there's more to magic than if you're a fairy or a human."

"What do you mean?" You asked, and Cinderella was more than willing to answer. However, she answered in a lovely tune.

 _"A dream is a wish that your heart makes,_  
 _when you're fast asleep._  
 _Dreams will take away your heartache;_  
 _Whatever you wish for, you keep._

 _"Have faith in your dreams, and someday,_  
 _a rainbow will come smiling through._  
 _"No matter the sorrow,_  
 _you know that tomorrow_  
 _the dream that you wish will come true."_

As you and Jiminey listened to Cinderella's word, you felt your hope becoming renew, knowing that if you want your wish to come true, you can give up.

However, once the song was done, a loud bonging from a huge bell rang into your ears, and Jiminey was no exception to the pain.

"Ow!" The both of you exclaimed, causing the both of you to cover your ears.

When the bell bonged for the twelfth time, the ringing ended, allowing you to uncover your ears and looked at the Fairy Godmother and Cinderella, however the fae was still there, but Cinderella was gone.

"Where did she go?" You heared Jiminey asked from your shoulder.

"She's gone home," the Fairy Godmother replied, sounding a little sad "and very soon, I must do the same."

"Why?" You asked, sounding even sadder than the kindly fae.

"I cannot say, until a later time." The fairy managed to smile as her form was becoming covered with white sparkles, "But remember:  
 _"The dream that wish depends on you."_

You could not help yourself from crying a little as the fairy vanished in a flash of white magic, Thankfully, Jiminey was there to cheer you up from the saddness.

"Don't worry about her, (Your Name), she's only here if you need her, or when you're finished your apprenticeship. So, cheer up, because we'll see her again."

"Soon?" You asked hopefully, and Jiminey responded, "Hopefully, but I'm not making any promises."

"Fair enough." You wiped off the tears in your eyes and looked up. However, you saw something that made you gasp with surprise, and that causing the cricket to look up as well.

"Good grief!" The cricket hopped off of your should in shock, but you managed to catch him, allowing him to shout out, "We've got to get busy! The moon's started to wane!"

Jiminey was right; you saw the fading form of the moon, and it told the both of you that you had a promise to keep.

You grabbed the feather duster, placed Jiminey on another table, which was a vanity, and started to dust away the dust and the cobwebs. Jiminey also started dusting off the vanity with a feather, when you remembered that he was helping you clean up the Magic Room.

As he swept off the dust, he was near a covered item, which he did not paid much attention to, at first, but once he was done with the majority of the small vanity, the insect went under the cover and saw a small candelabra with three candles.

"Well," Jiminey spoke to himself, "I guess it must be valuable."

Using the feather, the cricket dusted top to bottom of the three-candled candelabra, which did not take him much time, and he was abled to get out from under the dusty sheet.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you!" You _and_ Jiminey said in unison, thinking that the other had sneezed.

Then, you two looked at each other, confused about the situation.

"Didn't you sneeze?" Jiminey asked, and you answered, "No; Did you?"

"Nope." Jiminey shook his head.

"Okay," you stated out, "if you or I didn't sneeze, then who did?"

Chap chimed in again, "Why now check under the sheet, Smartie Wand?"

Then, a voice perked up from the sheet that the magic hat had mentioned.

 _"Oh, behave yourself, Chap! It's not everyday that I get to show my stuff in the way of Magic-making!"_

"Another Magic-maker?" You asked, now curious about who was under the cover on the small vanity.

"There's only one way to find out, (Your Name)." The tiny friend stated, and you nodded in agreement with him.

With one great pull, you removed the cover, exposing another Magic-maker.


	3. Chapter 3

How to be a Magician

By Mutitoon90

Based from 'Mickey and the Magician'

Chapter Three: Lessons in Dining and Love

Jiminey hopped up in shock upon seeing the candelabra having a face and talking to -them.

"Pardon me."

"Who are you?" You asked before you quickly remembered to introduced yourself, "I'm (Your Name), and the little cricket to your right is my friend, Jiminey."

"Hello." Jiminey waved at the candelabra, who took notice of the cricket and bowed to him, and then he turned to you and said in respone, "I am Lumiere, and we must get going!"

"Going where?" You asked, but the being known as Lumiere only said, "We must prepare the dinner!"

"What dinner?" You asked, hoping to get a straight answer from fancy candleholder.

However, the sheet that you were holding started to tug in your grasp, and that startled you. You tried to get the cover under control, but it refused to stay still, finally freeing itself from your hands.

"I think we're going for a ride!" Jiminey quickly hopped onto your shoulder as the sheet flew in the air for a few moments from flying towards you.

"Duck!" You cried out, ducking down, but that sheet landed on you and Jiminey with a great amount of force that it caused you to tumble around for a few moments.

Once you and Jiminey were out of the sheet, the both of you were trying to recover from the dizziness that came from tumbling in the flying sheet.

"What happened?" You asked, but Jiminey replied, "I don't know."

Once you shook off your dizziness, you noticed that something about your clothes, and you were not the only one.

"(Your name)!" Jiminey cried out in a shocked tone, "Look at your clothes! They've been changed!"

"What?" You looked at your attire and were shocked upon seeing them.

Your clothes, which were dirty from all of your hard work, were clean and pure white with the purple and yellow accents on the hems of your shirt, (pants or skirt) and shoes. You reached up to your hat and pulled it off to take a look at it, and it was matching the outfit.

"What's happened to my clothes?" You asked, but Jiminey's reply was, "I don't know, (Your Name); I'm in the same boat as you are."

"Up here!" A familiar voice called to you and your friend, and looking up at a long and tall, you realized that you have shrunk down to an unfamiliar size.

"Forget me, _mon amie_!" The candelabra shouted down upon seeing you on the floor, "I did not realize that you would be on ze floor! Allow me to get some help onto the table."

Then, he whistled loudly, causing you and Jiminey covered your ears for a moment before a chair walked up to you and your friend and lower itself to help you and your friend reach Lumiere.

"Thanks!" Jiminey tipped his hat, "However, I'm more than capable of making my way up."

Then, the cricket made one leap, and he managed to reach the top. At that point, you realized that he was a lot closer to your height than he normally was, or it was _you_ being a lot closer to _his_ height than you nomally were.

"Come on up, (Your Name)!" The cricket called out, "It looks like we're helping with some kind of dinner party!"

"Okay!" You called back before you climbed onto the animated chair, which picked you up and placed you onto the table.

Seeing this caused to say, "Well, at least, my clothes match the dishes."

"But, of course!" Lumiere responded with a laugh, "I do my very best to provide ze best service to the guests, regardless of ze situation!"

Then, Lumiere started to explain in a musically manner.

 _"Be our guest! Be our guest!_  
 _Put our service to the test!_  
 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck,_ cheri,  
 _And we'll provide the rest!"_

As Lumiere sang, a pair of fancy cloth napkins tired to tie themselve around your and Jiminey's necks. You duck, avoiding the cloth binding, and the cricket hopped out of the way.

 _"Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres!_  
 _Why, we only live to serve!_  
 _Try the grey stuff; it's delicious!_  
 _Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!"_

As you and Jiminey watched a parade of food trays pass by, both you and your friend took a taste of what Lumiere had suggested, and the both of you liked it.

 _"They can sing, they can dance;_  
 _After all, friends, this is France,_  
 _And the dinner here is never second-best!"_

Then, the dishes started to dance on their edges, and you and Jiminey watched in pure awe as Lumiere sang the next part.

 _"Go on, unfold your menu,_  
 _Take a glance, and then you'll_  
 _Be our guest, oui, our guest!_  
 _Be our guest!"_

Then, Lumiere and the dishes did many pattrens in a dancing fashion, looking really artistic. Within the first few mintues of the dance, you and Jiminey hopped into the routine.

Careful not to knock off any of the dishes off the table, you danced around the table with Jiminey and Lumiere. Your part of the routine ended as Lumiere sang the last part of his song.

 _"Course by course, one by one,_  
 _'Til you shout, 'Enough, I'm done!'"_  
 _Then, we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest!"_

At that point, both you and your friend realized that dancing and the singing was at an end very soon.

 _"Tonight, you'll prop your feet up,_  
 _But for now, let's eat up!_  
 _Be our guest!_  
 _Be our guest!_  
 _Be our guest!_  
 _Please be our guest!"_

As soon as the song ended, the lights went out, excluding Lumiere's candle light. This caused you to ask, "What's going on now?"

"It's now the time for some real magic." The talking candelabra replied.

"What kind of magic?" You asked, confuse about what was said to her and Jiminey, who was as confused as you were.

"The magic of love." Lumiere stated as you and Jiminey noticed some scattered candle lights started to appear in the room, which looked very different in the softness of the lights.

"Look over here!" Jiminey whispered to you, causing you to look at the room, and you realized that you were no longer in the dining room; you were in a ballroom.

Then, you noticed two figures coming onto the floor of the ballroom. One was a young woman in a beautiful yellow ballgown, but the other startled you, since the other being was a beast. You dashed behind Lumiere upon seeing the beast.

"Oh, don't worry, _mon amie_." Lumire laughed at your actions, "He will not see you."

"What makes you say that?" Jiminey, who also hid behind the candelabra, asked, sounding very unsure about the beastly figure.

"Just watch." Lumiere instructed you and Jiminey, and the both of you did as you were told.

Then, music filled the air as the two figures started to dance with each other.

 _"Tale as old as time,_  
 _True as it can be._  
 _Barely even friends,_  
 _Then, somebody bends_  
 _Unexpectedly."_

You and Jiminey came out of hiding to get a better look at the dancing forms as different as a pair can be.

 _"Just a little change,_  
 _Small to say the least,_  
 _Both a little scared,_  
 _Neither one prepared,_  
 _Beauty and the Beast."_

You could not help yourself from thinking that was strange about the dancing duo. However, you could not place your finger on it.

 _"Ever just the same,_  
 _Ever a surprise._  
 _Ever as before,_  
 _And ever just as sure,_  
 _As the sun will rise."_

You also noticed something about the young woman that was very similar to what she saw in the beast. Once again, you could not figure it out in your mind.

 _"Tale as old as time,_  
 _Tune as old as song,_  
 _Bitter-sweet and strange,_  
 _Finding you can change,_  
 _Learning you were wrong."_

Taking your eyes off the dancers, you noticed that the ballroom had became brighter, showing off the glamor of the ballroom. Despite the beauty of the ballroom, your attention returned to the middle of the ballroom and the two dancers.

 _"Certain as the sun_  
 _Rising in the east,_  
 _Tale as old as time,_  
 _Song as old as rhyme,_  
 _Beauty and the Beast."_

Then, a bright glow started to covere the dancers, and it quickly became so bright that you, Jiminey and Lumiere had to cover your eyes. When all of you recovered, you saw that the beastly partner was replaced by a handsome man with lighter hair than the girl and with an expression that was the same as the beast's.

 _"Tale as old as time,_  
 _Song as old as rhyme,_  
 _Beauty and the Beast."_

"What just happen?" You asked, and Lumiere was willing to answer with a true smile.

"Well, the true magic that comes from our hearts, and we all have it." Then, with a loud kiss, he added, _"C'est Magnifique!"_

Then, Lumiere's candles started to dim, causing you and Jiminey to reach out for the candelbra, and you shouted, "What a minute!"

"Do not worry about me, _mon ami_!" Lumiere's voice was still heard in darkness, "In life's darker times, the light in one's heart should be the guide. Until the next time!

"Lumiere!" You and Jiminey called out for the candelbra, but neither could see or hear him.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding!" The unmistakable sound of Chap's rang out to your ears, "What are you doing not cleaning up?"

The next thing you and Jiminey knew was that you both were back in the Magic Room.

"How did we get back?" You asked Jiminey, who was, by your point of view, back to his normal size.

"I don't know," Jiminey replied, before noticing something that caused him to added, "but that's not important; the moon's changed again!"

You looked up and saw that the moon was closer to it's half form, and that caused you to grab the nearby broom and resume on your cleaning. You did it so fast that poor Jiminey nearly fell out of your shirt.

"Whoa! Hey, (Your Name)! Take it easy!"

"Whoops!" You exclaimed upon realzing that Jiminey was using his umbrella to hang on to your clothes, "I'm so sorry!"

"That's all right." Jiminey stated as he straighted his attire up, "I just need to be somewhere that won't get me into trouble."

You looked around the Magic Room for a place to put Jiminey at, when you looked at a strange artifact that stood around the area where Chap was sitting at, and you went to it.

"What is it?" You looked at the strange artifact, examining it with a closer look.

It looked like a lamp with pictures on the outside of what looked like the shade. However, there was a black cylinder with an opening that allowed light from the light bulb. This was your first time actually seeing this artifact, since everytime that you have seen it, it was in a picture.

"Have you very seen anything like this before?" You asked, not really paying attention to whomever was with you at the time.

"If you pardon the pun," Jiminey stated as he looked at the object, "I think that's one of the original motion picture."

"I think you're right." You stated with a smile, when you noticed something on the floor that was coming from the odd lamp.

"(Your Name?)" The cricket asked you as you went to the floor to follow the cord, "What are you doing?"

"Checking something out." You answered, causing Jiminey to said in an annoyed voice, "Of course."

You followed the cord until you reached the end, which was pluged into the wall. Seeing this, you returned to Jiminey and pointed out your discovery.

"It's an electric lamp."

"Really?" Jiminey was thoughtful in his tone, "Wonder why an electric lamp is in the Magic Room?"

"Maybe it's part of a trick?" You guessed, but Jiminey replied, "After what we've seen, we can't be too sure about anything in this room."

"Right." You nodded and tried to return to your cleaning.

However, your shirt was caught on the odd lamp's 'shade,' causing it to spin. Jiminey saw this and called out to you.

"Hey, (Your Name)! The lamp's spinning!"

You spun around and saw what Jiminey was saying. The pictures morphed as the 'shade' continued to spin around, confusing you greatly to the point of dizziness.

"Whoa!" You felt your eyes spinning around in your head.

Then, the light turned on, causing the many pictures to appear on the walls. Then, you went to Jiminey and put him into your pocket.

"Here we go again!" Jiminey stated, trying to prepare for the on-coming event that was about to happen to you and him.

* * *

Author's Note: Lumiere is a part of the stage show, 'Mickey and the Magician' and was considered as a Magic-maker in the show. I am just following the storyline.


	4. Chapter 4

How to be a Magician

By Mutitoon90

Based from 'Mickey and the Magician'

Chapter Four: A Lesson in Destiny and Life

 _"Nants ingonyama bagithi baba!_  
 _Sithi unm ingonyama!"_

"What was that?" You asked, looking around the room.

"Ha!" A voice rang out before an old mandrill with a stick with a pair of hollowed out orbs hopped into your vision, "What a silly question to ask!"

"Who are you?" You asked, startled by the monkey's sudden appearance.

"Ha!" The mandrill spoke again, "The question is 'Who are you?'"

"Huh?" You exclaimed loudly, but before you could speak again, the singing sang out again.

 _"Nants ingonyama bagithi baba!_  
 _Sithi unm ingonyama!_  
 _Ingonyama.."_

"It's sounds like the celebration is starting." The monkey turned around to hop towards the singing, and then he turned back and motioned you to follow him, saying very quickly, "Hurry up and follow me!"

You figured that the strange monkey was another magic maker and followed him. Jiminey might have thought of the same thing and kept quiet. As you followed the magic maker, the singing contiuned.

 _"Siyo Nqoba._  
 _(Ingonyama)_  
 _Ingonyama nengw enamabala!"_

Then, you noticed that there were herds of animals that were also heading towards the singing, which a female voice chimed into the lyrics.

 _"From the day we arrive on the planet,_  
 _And blinking, step into the sun,_  
 _There's more to see than can ever be seen,_  
 _More to do than can ever be done."_

"I wonder what's this celebration is all about?" Jiminey asked thoughtfully, and you answered, "I'm just hoping that we're not a part of the menu."

 _There's far too much to take in here,_  
 _More to find than can be ever found._  
 _But the sun rolling high_  
 _Through the sapphire sky_  
 _Keeps great and small on the endless round."_

"There it is!" The mandrill announced as he stopped suddenly abd causing you to halt in your tracks, "Pride Rock!"

 _"It's the circle of life,_  
 _And it moves us all!_  
 _Through despair and hope,_  
 _Through faith and love,_  
 _'Til we find our place_  
 _On the path unwinding_  
 _In the circle,_  
 _The circle of life."_

As you watched the animals jumping around in circles, you heard things "Hail King Simba!" and "Hail Queen Nala!" and "Long Live the Pride Lands!"

"What's going on?" Jiminey asked, and the monkey answered quickly.

"It is the celebration of the circle of life and of King Simba, and a good thing too; the last king failed to realize the importance of the circle of life!"

"What do you mean?" You asked due to a lack of understanding.

"Last than a season ago, the land was dry and unfit from any of the herds to eat from," the primate answered in a storyteller's tone, "and that, in turn, caused the herds to leave, leaving nothing for the lions to eat."

"What happened that changed everything?" Your curiosity was perked by the story.

"Simba, who was believed to be dead, returned to rescue the Pride Lands and set things back in order, and it is the celebration to have Simba recongized as the new king of the Pride Lands."

Then, the monkey answered your earlier question, "I am Rafiki, a shaman for the Pride Lands."

"A shaman?" You asked, unfamiliar with the title.

"That is right." Rafiki nodded, "I guide those who are lost to their destiny, just like I helped Simba, and like now that I am helping you."

"Wow!" You were impressed as you noticed a pair of lion reached the edge of the lagre rock formation and let out a mighty double roar, causing the animals in attendance to go wild.

 _"It's the circle of life,_  
 _And it moves us all!_  
 _Through despair and hope,_  
 _Through faith and love,_  
 _'Til we find our place_  
 _On the path unwinding_  
 _In the circle,_  
 _The circle of life."_

Once the song ended, Rafiki spoke to you again, but this time, he was more direct and to the point.

"Your dream is your destiny, young one, and you must work hard to make it yours!"

"Wait a-!" You tried to speak the shaman, but a gust of whriling wind surrounded your body, preventing you from speaking to him.

However, Rafiki was able to talk to you, and you could hear him, much to your surprise.

"It is time for us to part ways, so get outta here! Ha, ha!"

The wind kicked up so much dust that you were unable to see anything, and you also covered your eyes to prevent any dust from blinding you.

When the wind died down, you looked up from your arms to find out that you were back in the Magic Room.

"Boy!" Jiminey popped out of your pocket, "What a trip!"

"You can say that again." You stated, feeling dizzy from the trip.

"So, how was the last trip?" Chap's voice pulled your attention as well as Jiminey's.

"Pretty wild." You joked, and that caused the magical hat to chuckle.

"(Your Name)!" Jiminey scolded at you, "This is not the time for making jokes!"

"Why not?" You asked, but Jiminey answered by pointing at the moon with his umbrella.

Upon looking up at the moon, you gasped, seeing that the moon was half-full, and you knew that you were running out of time. As quickly as you could, you started to frantically clean the room.

"I'll help!" Jiminey hopped out of your (pants/skirt) pocket and started helping with the cleaning without removing his coat.

With a feather duster in your hand, you began dusting and cleaning up the Magic Room once again. You knew that you needed to have the room clean before the moon completely vanished from the 'sky' above you and your friend.

As you cleaned, you felt something metallic against your elbow, causing you to yell out in pain.

"Are you all right?" Jiminey asked you, and you replied as you rubbed your arm, "I'm okay; I just hurt something with my elbow."

"What was it?" The cricket asked.

"I don't know." You said, looking around for the thing that you had bumped into, when you saw something shining in the light of the waning moon.

You went to pick it up, and you saw that it was an old oil lamp from the Arabin nations.


	5. Chapter 5

'How to be a Magician

By Mutitoon90

Based from Mickey and the Magician'

Chaper Five: A Lesson in Fun and Friends

"What's a lamp like that doing here?" Jiminey asked, and you answered, "Probably the same thing as the rest of the items in the Magic Room."

Like what?" Chap chimed out at you and Jiminey, "Collecting dust?"

Hearing the mocking laughter of the magical hat, you shook your head, and Jiminey quietly huffed before turned to you.

"He's trying annoy us; let's ignore him and get back to cleaning!"

"Right!" You agreed before pulling out a dustrag that you had hidded in a different pocket and started to dust off the lamp.

As you removed some of the dust, the lamp jerked a little, startling you. Jiminey noticed this, when you jumped from the jerk.

"What is it, (Your Name)?"

"I don't know." You answered as you wiped the lamp some more.

The lamp jerked again, but it was more forceful. The cricket saw the jerk of the lamp that time.

"The lamp moved!" Jiminey exclaimed in surprise.

Then, smoke started emitted itself out of the spourt of the lamp, which you knew was were the lamp was lit.

"The lamp's on fire!" You exclaimed as you ran around the Magic Room with the smoking lamp in her hands.

"(Your Name)!" Jiminey shouted at you, "That lamp's gonna blow!"

Hearing this caused you to throw the lamp onto the floor, and the jerking became even more violent. Seeing this, you and Jiminey began to panic.

"Hit the deck!" You shouted, and both you and Jiminey ducked behind some of the crates to hide from the expected blast.

Then, a yell echoed throughout the Magic Room, startling you and Jiminey greatly. Your surprise increased when the crate you and Jiminey hid behind was moved to reveal a very strange man, who exclaimed, "Man, it's good to be out of there!"

Then, he took notice of you and Jiminey and spoke directly to you.

"Hey, you're the kid that wants to be a great magician!"

"That's right." You gulped in fear, "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The blue-skinned being asked, sounding shocked, and then he answered in a very flamboyant manner, including magical, firework-like flares of smoke.

"I'm the ONE, the ONLY GENIE OF THE LAMP!"

"You're a genie?" You asked, "I thought your kind's called djinn."

"How wonderful!" The genie/djinn responed with glee, "You really know that!"

"I've read it somewhere." You sheepishly replied.

"How cute you are!" The magical being exclaimed as he pinched your cheek, "But you can call me Genie!"

"Nice to meet you, Mister Genie." Jiminey tipped his hat to the djinn, who greeted back, "Nice to meet you too, Mister Cricket."

In a puff of smoke, Genie vanished from you line of sight. However, he managed reappear in front of Jiminey, who hopped back a little in fright.

With a quick grab, Genie shook Jiminey's hand, causing the bug's hat and attire to be came disheveled, saying in an overly-done accent, "Oh, so very, very nice to meet you!"

As quickly as he did before, Genie vanished into a puff of smoke, only to reappear right next to you, and he pulled you into a big hug.

"Say hello to your new best friend!" Genie announced to you, and as if on cue, a big band started to play music.

"What the-?" Jiminey tried to speak, but a huge puff of smoke engulfed both him and you.

The next thing you knew was that you were in a darken area with Jiminey on your shoulder, finishing what he was saying, "-world?"

"Where are we?" You asked Jiminey, but Genie was the one to answer the question by saying, "A big number, and you're in it!"

Then, rows of lights appeared around you and Jiminey, who said, "Here we go again..."

Then, the djinn's voice echoed out of nowhere as he sang out.

 _"Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves;_  
 _Sheherezade had a thousand tales,_  
 _But, master, you're in luck, 'cause up your sleeves_  
 _You got a brand of magic never fails!"_

Then, Genie puffed onto the middle of the area, where you and Jiminey were at, and he grabbed you by the hand and pulled you to a lit-up set of stairs. You managed to keep your footing as he continued to sing.

 _"You got some power in your corner now,_  
 _Some heavy ammunition in your camp!_  
 _You've got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how!_  
 _All you gotta do is that lamp,_  
 _And I'll say..."_

Then, you noitced some fireworks next to you! Before you could run for cover from the explovies, they blew up into a puff of smoke, but you were unharmed.

 _"I grant wishes; that's for sure!_  
 _What will your pleasure be?_  
 _Let me take your order;_  
 _Jot it down!_  
 _You ain't never had a friend like me!_  
 _No, no, no!"_

Once the smoke cleared, you found that you were in the palm of Genie's hand. The blue djinn pointed a finger at you and Jiminey, allowing a flash of light to hit you. However, you and Jiminey were unharmed, but you were sitting at a table with Genie dressed as a waiter from a fancy restrauant. He nudged you a little before continuing his singing.

 _"Life is your restaurant,_  
 _And I'm your maitre d'!_  
 _C'mon, whisper what it is you want!_  
 _You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

Then, the puff blocked your vision again, and when you regain it, you saw the Genie was dressed up like a hairdresser, trimming your hair.

 _"Yes, (sir/ma'am), I pride myself on service;_  
 _You're the boss, the (king/queen), the shah!_  
 _Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish!_  
 _How about a little more baklava?"_

As Genie sang, you were covered in smoke again, and when the smoke cleared, you found yourself in a huge pillow-like chair with Genie next to you holding a small bowl, which he flips upside down, causing an overflow of baklava to quickly fill up the room.

 _"Have some of column A,_  
 _Try all of column B!_  
 _I'm in the mood to help you, dude!_  
 _You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

Then, you and Jiminey found yourselves on a huge pillar of fruit before it collapsed to the floor. As you fell, a huge cushion appeared underneath you, and you were safe. Then, Genie appeared out of a puff of smoke and in a tuxdeo and he started to dance with the music.

 _"Wah, wah, wah!_  
 _Oh, my!_  
 _Wah, wah, wah!_  
 _No, no!_  
 _Wah, wah, wah!_  
 _Ha, ha, ha!"_

As Genie sang some scatting, you saw two huge hands, which looked like they belonged to Genie, danced with him. Then, the hands covered Genie, and when they parted, Genie was nowhere to be seen. You felt a tug on your arm and pulled you to a cushion, which was in front of a performing Genie, who sang out.

 _"Can your friends do this?_  
 _Can your friends do that?_  
 _Can your friends pull this_  
 _Out of their little hat?"_

At the first question, Genie turned into a blue tiger and leapt around before he asked the second question. When he did, he turned into your cushion into a throne for one. At the third question, he looked like Jiminey Cricket, reached into the hat and pulled out his 'head,' saying, "It's me!"

 _"Can your friends go poof!_  
 _Hey, looky here! Ha, ha!"_

As Genie sang, he pointed his finger at you, causing a bolt of magic to fly at you. You saw your clothes change from near-rags to a bedazzled attire that looked like a blend of Arabin clothing and dancing attire. The clothes were conposed of your favorite color with gold accents on it.

"Now, kid!" Genie stopped singing, "Here's an easy trick to try."

"What do you mean?" Jiminey was confused about what the djinn was talking about, but he knew that he was about to find out what Genie was referring to Sam and him.

"Delivery for Genie!" A voice, which sounded similar to Genie's, called out, and the blue magic maker pulled out a huge crate from nowhere.

"That's some trick!" You exclaimed in surprise, but the djinn was quick to saw, "Thank you very much, _mi amigo,_ but that wasn't the trick I wanted to show ya!"

"What are you about to do?" You asked, and Jiminey added, "Is it something that (Your name) can do?"

"Just watch!" Genie said before he showed the magic trick with the wooden crate.

Then, the djinn waved his hands around the crate and walked around as he waved towards the crate. Then, he stopped, knocked on the top of the crate, and that caused a group of humans to came out of the top of the crate.

"Here's some friends to help you out!" Genie announced with glee, once of the group was out of the box, which vanished into a puff of smoke.

"What do you mean?" You asked the djinn, who was more than happy to answer the question.

"You see: there's more to magic than making tricks."

"What do you mean?" You asked, feeling more confused, and the extra people that came out of the crate were not helping in fighting off your confusion.

"Well, a very important part of magic is about making friends and making them happy, especially when they're feeling lower than a snake's belly. When you see that smile on their faces, it's worth more than any treasure in all of the world."

"So, don't to make yourself happy?" You asked, and the blue magic-maker, replied with a big smile, "You got it! Now, watch this!"

With a puff of smoke, you found yourself, Jiminey, Genie and the people from the magic crate on the stage. As the people danced in front of you, you and Genie danced along before Genie started singing again.

 _"Can your friends do this?_  
 _Can your friends do that?_  
 _Can your friends go rizza-mataz_  
 _And go like that?"_

Genie sang in a big cresendo as you learned that you were at the finale of the song.

 _"So, don't ya sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed;_  
 _I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!_  
 _You got me bona fide and certified;_  
 _You got a genie for your charge d'affaires!_  
 _I've got powerful ugre to help you out;_  
 _So, whatcha wish? I really wanna know!_  
 _You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt!_  
 _Well, all you gotta do is rub like so-oh-oh!"_

As Genie sang, you found the lamp appearing onto your lap. Then, Genie's hand popped out of the lamp, grabbed your hand and mde you rub the item, which caused Genie to be 'summoned' as he sang on.

 _"I grant wishes, that's for sure; have a wish, or two, or three!_  
 _I'm on the job, you big nabob!_  
 _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend!_  
 _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend!_  
 _You ain't never had a FRIEND LIKE ME!"_

Then, Genie stopped singing for a moment and asked you, "Remember what I've told you about magic?"

"You mean that it's more about making friends and making them happy?" You hopfully recalled.

"You got it!" Genie happily exclaimed before he finished the song.

 _"You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

Then, there was a large puff of smoke that made you think of a fog before a powerful whirlwind came, pulling the smoke into the lamp, which was still in your hands. Once all of the smoke cleared, you found yourself and Jiminey in the Magic Room once again.

"Wow!" Jiminey pulled out a cricket-size appropiate handkerchief and wiped the sweat from his brow, "What a trip!"

However, you were distracted by the magic lamp and the genie that was inside of it. You rubbed it and said, "Genie, can ya help me here?"

Then, something popped out of the lamp, but it was a piece of paper rolled up like a scroll. You catch the item, and after you placed the lamp on a nearby crate, you read the note out loud.

"'The second rule of magic is to never ask favors, especially when it's _your_ promise. Besides that, I've got a couple of things to do, so good luck and have a nice day. Signed, your new best friend, Genie.'"

You looked at Jiminey, who was politely covering his smile behind his hand, and you asked, "You had that funny?"

"Yep!" Jiminey squeaked before returning his hand to his mouth.

"I guess that's what I deserve for asking for help." You shrugged your shoulders before you grabbed the broom, which was nearby, and started cleaning once more.

Then, Jiminey looked up at the sky and let out a gasp, which was loud enough for you to hear. Having a pretty good idea at what Jiminey was gasping at, you looked up at the moon that was on the ceiling and saw that it had wanned even more.

"Better get back to work." You frankly stated as you started sweeping again.

Jiminey started to help you, and the two managed to get most of the floor swept when you something from the corner of your eye. As you made your way to the item, Jiminey noticed that you were going towards an item. He had a feeling that you and he were about to experience another magic maker and another lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

How to be a Magician

By Mutitoon90

Based from Mickey and the Magician

Chapter Six: A Lesson in Snow and Courage

The object that you were looking at was a snow globe with a beautiful ice-blue castle on a mountain. Luckfully for you, Jiminey was able to pull your attention back to him.

"Hey, (Your Name)! We've still got work to do!"

"Huh?" You muttered as you looked at the little cricket, "You're right."

As you turned around to face the Magic Room and the cleaning of it, you managed to bump into it with your albow. Jiminey saw this, and you felt it.

"Ow!" You exclaimed as you grabbed your elbow.

"The snow globe!" Jiminey shouted out, but by the time you turned to the globe, it was too late; it was too close to the floor for you to catch it.

When it fell onto the floor, the snow globe smashed onto the ground, and a wind that filled with magical snow flurried out and surrounded you and Jiminey blinding the both of the you for a few moments. The two of you uncovered your eyes when someone called out to you.

"Hello!"

You saw the greeting was coming a walking, talking snowman, who continued to speak, "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

"Hi." You responded, feeling akward for a moment, "I'm (Your Name), and this is my friend, Jiminey Cricket."

"Hello." Jiminey tipped his hat towards the snowman, who giggled with delight before speaking again.

"Wow! A talking cricket! I don't get to see those everyday!"

"Well, if you forgive me for being rude," Jiminey stated honestly, "it's not everyday that one meets a talking snowman."

Olaf giggled with glee again before saying, "Thank you."

"It's great to meet you, Olaf." You stated cheerfully before you said, "I'm trying to be a magician, and-."

"A magician!?" The snowman exclaimed in gleeful excitement, "I love magic!"

"Wow!" You did not want know what to say as you listened to the snowman.

"I love magic almost as much as I love summer! No, wait; I love summer more! No, I like magic more. Wait, it's summer I like."

You and Jiminey listened to Olaf agrue with himself for a few moments before you hear the cricket say, "He can't seem to make up his mind very well."

"I know." You chuckled before you heard Olaf reaching to his conclusion.

"I defintenly like magic more! It's how I'm here!"

"How?" You asked, "Who's magic?"

"Hers." Olaf pointed to a direction, and you and Jiminey followed the motion.

Both you and your friend were shocked to see a young woman wearing a black and green dress with light blue gloves, a royal purple cape and a tiara that sat on her braided and pinned up hair, which was so blond that was nearly white. Her skin was even paler than her hair, and her icy-blue eyes had an unusual glow of warmth in them.

"Hello, Olaf." The woman managed to greet in a formal-casual tone, and Olaf greeted back while maintaining his glee, "Hi, Elsa!"

Then, the regal-looking woman noticed you and Jiminey for the first time, and she asked, maintaining the warmth in her voice, "And you two are?"

"Oh!" Olaf exclaimed happily, "Elsa, this is (Your Name) and Jiminey!"

"It's nice to meet you two." Elsa greeted you and your friend, "I am Elsa, the queen of Arendelle."

"The queen?" You were shocked before you bowed as gracefully as you could.

Jiminey took off his hat and bowed, saying, "Nice to meet you too, your Highness."

"Oh!" Olaf exclaimed, "(Your Name)'s a magician!"

"A magician?" Elsa asked, looking at you.

"Yeah," you admitted, "but I'm not very good at it."

"It's all right." Elsa smiled at you, "I used to be awful at controlling my magic, but it takes courage to use it, even if you haven't got it right yet."

"What do you mean?" You inquired to the queen.

Then, a whirlwind with a lot of snow blinded you and Jiminey for a moment before you and Jiminey. Then, you and Jiminey found yourselves on a mountain covered in snow.

 _"The snow glow white on the mountain tonight;_  
 _Not a footprint to be seen._  
 _A kingdom of isolation,_  
 _And it looks like I'm the queen."_

Hearing this, you and Jiminey heard and recongized the voice as Elsa's.

 _"The wind is howling,_  
 _Like this swirling storm inside;_  
 _Couldn't keep it in,_  
 _Heaven knows I've tried."_

Turning to the direction of Elsa's voice, you saw Elsa walking around as she sang.

 _"'Don't let them in,'_  
 _'Don't let them see,'_  
 _'Be the good girl_  
 _you always have to be!"_

You watched the queen remove her blue gloves from both of her hands as the snowy wind started to stir.

 _"Conceal'_  
 _'Don't feel'_  
 _"Don't let them know!'_  
 _Well, now they know!"_

Then, you saw Elsa throw the gloves into the air, allowing the wind to carry them away.

 _"Let it go, let it go,_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore._  
 _Let it go, let it go,_  
 _Turn away and slam the door."_

As she sang, Elsa showed off her magic as she summoned glowing ice magic with her exposed hands.

 _"I don't care_  
 _What they're going to say!_  
 _Let the storm rage on;_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway."_

When she finished the verse, the snowy and icy magic surrounded Elsa, changing her clothes into an elegant ice-blue dress with a trail. Elsa was missing her tiara, and her braid was no longer pinned to her head.

 _"Let it go, let it go,_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore._  
 _Let it go, let it go,_  
 _Turn away and slam the door._  
 _I don't care_  
 _What they're going to say!_  
 _Let the storm rage on;_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway."_

When Elsa finished her song, she turned to you and said, "Understand now?"

"A little," you answered, "but I still don't understand some of what you're trying to say about my magic."

"As a Magic-maker, you've got to try, even when you mess up, and I should know, I'm gulity of making a big mess."

"What do you mean?" Jiminey's voice expressed the same curious tone as you had.

"Well," Elsa blushed as she spoke, "I've accidentally harmed my little sister, Anna, and I also nearly caused my kingdom to endure an eternal winter."

"But you fixed it, right?" You asked the queen.

"While I tried to hide from the world, the world pulled me back, both in the forms of my sister, who wanted me to be her sister, and in the form of those that failed to understand me." Elsa looked at you with a shameful expression, "Thankfully, I've learned that true love can be powerful enough to unfreeze a frozen heart."

"And that allowed you to free your kingdom and yourself." You stated correctly, and the queen nodded, saying, "And I'm happier for it."

Then, the wind kicked up again, causing the snow to blind you and Jiminey, who commented, "This seems to be a theme with those Magic-makers!"

"No kidding!" You agreed as your hands covered your eyes from the blinding snow.

Once the wind died down, you and Jiminey opened your eyes and found yourselves back in the Magic Room. Looking around, you saw the moon in the ceiling in its cresent form, and that told you that you are nearly were out of time.

"Oh, no!" You gasped out.

Jiminey looked up and gasped out loud before saying, "We better get back to cleaning up the Magic Room!"

"And before Mister M. comes in." Chap pointed out to the both of you.

Quickly, you grabbed the broom and started to sweep as fast as you could. Jiminey tried to help as he could.

As you bumped into an item, you released the broom to catch the item, which was successful on your part.

"Whew!" You sighed out of relief as you returned the item back to its place.

(Your Name!)" Jiminey shouted out, "Look behind you!"

You were confused for a moment when you heard a noise of a broom sweeping. Turning around, you saw the broom sweeping on its own accord.

"Did I do that?" You asked Jiminey, who answered, "I guess so."

This excited you greatly, and you started hopping around with happiness. However, your excitement was reflected in the active broom's movement, which became erratic and out of control.

"Stop!" You shouted at the broom, surprised about the broom's crazy movements, "I've said, 'Stop!'"

However, the broom, which was reflective of your emotions, became even more erratic, and it started to bump into things and crates, causing many things to fall to the floor. You and Jiminey tried to stop it, but you tripped on a loose floor board and hit the floor so hard that you had passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

How to be a Magician

By Mutitoon90

Based from 'Mickey and the Magician'

Chapter Seven: A Lesson in Promises

You woke up with a headache and a painful bump on your head. As you sat up, you looked around for a moment, trying to remember why you were not in your bedroom. It takes you a few more moments before your memory returned to you, and not before you heard two familiar voices.

"Oh, no!" You gasped out, remembering your chore and promise, "Mister M! Jiminey!"

You tried to stand up, but your legs were not willing to co-operate with you, causing you to return to the floor with a loud thud.

"Be careful, kiddo." The voice of Chap rang into your ears, "You got pretty banged up when you tried to stop the broom, so I'd recommend that you stay put."

"What happened?" You sat up again, but you stayed on the floor.

"After you got knocked out," Chap answered back, "Mister M. came in the Magic Room and found it a bigger mess than it was supposed to be. Jiminey hopped up and expIained that your magic got a little out of control."

"A little?" You asked as you looked around the room, which was a very big mess at that time.

"That was my thought exactly!" Chap did not attempt to lie, "However, since you were out like a blown-out candle, Mister M. did not get too mad, yet."

"I can't blame him if he did." You felt lower than you ever had in your whole life; Mister M's expections of you were higher than everyone else in your life, and you felt that you had let him down.

"(Your Name)?" You heard the voice of Mister M., and you looked up at the magician looking down at you.

Jiminey, who was with the magician, hopped off the shoulder of your mentor and landed on yours.

"Are you all right?" The cricket expressed her concern about you.

"I think so." You groaned as you grabbed your head, which was in pain.

"Let me see that bump on your head." Mister M., who had a medical kit with him, started to take care of the bump on your head.

"Ow!" You reacted to the medication being applied to your wound.

"Just hold still, (Your Name)." Jiminey stated as Mister M. did his work for your cut.

"I do hope you weren't clowning around when you're supposed to have been cleaning." Mister M. sharply stated to you, and you replied, "I was."

"I can vouch for her." Jiminey chimed in, hopping to your defense.

"Of course, I believe her and you, Jiminey." Mister M. started to speak, and Chap interjected himself into the conversation.

"I've seen it myself, even if she didn't stick to the job for the whole time."

You flinched in worried; Chap just exposed that you were not working on the cleanliness of the Magic Room for the whole time.

"Oh, dear..." Jiminey pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his brow with it; he was just as nervous as you were.

"(Your Name)?" Mister M. asked you, "What happened in here?"

Knowing that he was not going to let up on the question, you told him the truth about cleaning up the Magic Room and that you have met the Magic-makers. Once you had finished telling him what happened, the older magician spoke in a calm voice.

"I see. That's good to hear."

You were confused about hearing that statement, and as if he were hearing your thoughts, Mister M. explained himself and the meaning of the statement to you.

"There was a reason that I've told you to clean up the Magic Room; this room is were I send those who wish to learn magic to clean up. You've met the Magic-makers, and that means that you're destined to become a Magic-maker youself, (Your Name)."

"Really?" You asked, not really believing your own ears at what was told to you, and you were not the only one, since you also heard Jiminey's voice say the same thing.

"That's right." Mister M. nodded to you and your friend, "Since you've met all five of them, I'd say you're ready to learn your final lesson."

"My final lesson?" You asked your mentor, unsure if you were ready for the lesson.

"The lesson of keeping your promises." Mister M. smiled as he spoke to you.

"But how?" You asked, expressing your self-doubt to your mentor and your friend, "You're seeing what happened the last time I've used magic."

"(Your Name)," Mister M. placed a hand on your unoccupied shoulder, opposite of Jiminey Cricket, "messing up on magic is not uncommon, (Your Name), and every Magic-maker has made mistakes."

"Yeah!" Jiminey hopped up again, speaking to you, "Remember Queen Elsa and her story?"

"I remember." You answered the question.

"See?" Mister M. spoke to you, "Everyone makes mistakes, and no one has ever learned anything from getting everthing right the first time.

Hearing that made you feel better, but you were still feeling very unsure about using magic again. However, Jiminey and Mister M. was willing to encourage and help you to try again.

"Remember the words the Fairy Godmother taught you?" Mister M. asked, and your response was a nod of your head.

"Then, use those magic words." Jiminey told you to do, "She _did_ say that you needed to practice your magic."

"All right..." You were still unsure about your abilites in magic.

"Don't worry about it." Mister M. smiled even bigger, "I trust you, and I know you can do it."

Hearing this, you felt better about trying your magic once more.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Chap chimed in, and that made you feel bad. However, the talking hat was able to lift your spirit by saying, "If you don't stop trying, you'll get it right sooner or later."

With a heavy sigh, you felt the tension in your body flood out of you and felt a powerful wave of relief wash over you.

"Thank, guys." You said with a smile on your face.

Then, you looked at Mister M. and asked, "Do you have a wand I come borrow?"

Mister M. smiled brightly and said in response, "I don't think you're going to need the wand this time."

"All right..." You did not like the sound of what Mister M's response to your question, but you knew that if Mister M. had faith in your magic and how you can use it, all you really have to do was try.

Taking a deep breath, you waved your hands and said the magic words.

"Bibbidy bobbidy boo."

As you said those words, you felt the magic come out and affect the Magic Room, and you could hardly contain your excitement. However, you remembered what happened the last time and managed to calm yourself down long enough to let your magic to your work.

The crates returned to their proper places, the dust and dirt rose from the floor and many other items, and the ceiling started to light up, like the stars in the night sky.

"Wow!" You heard Jiminey exclaimed as the Magic Room straightened itself up, and that made you feel great.

Once the work was done, Mister M. patted you on the shoulder and said, "Well done, (Your Name)!"

"You did it, (Your Name)!" Jiminey hopped up and down in excitement, and that caused you to smile.

However, you were surprised at what happened next, and it came from Chap, who flew from his place and to right above your head.

"I was hoping that you prove youself as a Magic-maker, and at the risk of making myself a pun, you're the tops, kiddo!"

Then, he flipped himself and landed right on your head, and that truly made Mister M. really happy.

"You did it, (Your Name)! You're now a true Magic-maker!"

While you were filled with joy by your mentor's praise towards you, you could not shake a feeling that he was mistaken about your capabilites, and you did voice them to him.

"Mister M., I'd have to disagree with you."

"What!?" Mister M., Jiminey and Chap exclaimed in shock of your statement, but you were quick to explain the reason behind your choose of words.

"While I'm honored that I'm being considered a Magic-maker, really, but it's just that I don't feel like I'm ready to be one; I feel like I've got a lot left to learn."

"That's great to hear!" Mister M. exclaimed, and that surprised you greatly, causing you to ask, "Why is that?"

"The greatest Magic-makers aren't the ones that think they know everything about magic," your mentor told you in response, "but they are those that know that they have a lot more to learn about magic."

"Even those that already have titles?" You asked, sincerely surprised about how the other Magic-makers were still learning about magic themselves.

"That's right!" Jiminey chimed in, "All of them know a lot, but I know from the Blue Fairy that even she has a few more things to learn."

"Well," you sighed in relief, "that really makes me feel better."

"And I'm glad to hear that." Mister M. smiled at you, before he pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time, and that caused him to say, "It's now time to go home, (Your Name).

"Really?" You asked, disappointed about that it was time to go, especially after making friends with the other Magic-makers.

"Don't worry about the other Magic-makers." Mister M. noticed your sadness, "They'll be back, and when you least expect it."

You took a moment to collect your thoughts and responded, "All right."

Taking the lead of Mister M., you and Jiminey exited the Magic Room and left the manor to start your journey home in the twilight of the on-coming night. You really wanted to see your new friends and fellow Magic-makers, but you had the hope of seeing them again.

As you started off, you had a strange feeling creep up your spine as if you were being watched, and you were not the only one with the odd feeling.

"(Your Name)?" Jiminey asked, sounding un-nerved, "I think something weird is going on."

"I was thinking the same thing." You admitted, feeling worried about the situation.

Both fearful and curious, the both of you turned around, and the both of you were surprised to see who was looking at the both of you.

"No way." You exclaimed upon seeing the Magic-makers that you have met that day.

In the window on the first floor, there were the Fairy Godmother, Lumire, Rafiki, the Genie, Elsa and even Olaf were waving at you and Jiminey. You and Jiminey giggled as Olaf pulled off one of his stick arms to wave it higher than his own snowy head.

You and Jiminey waved back at the Magic-makers, before you started off to Jiminey's home and then to yours, knowing that tomorrow was a brand new day with a magical light of hope shining from inside your heart.

The End


End file.
